


End of the Year Feast

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Grimmauld Place has it's end of the year feast.
Series: Surviving the War [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	End of the Year Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my occasional reminder that this series makes the most sense when read from the beginning!

The very first end of the year feast at Grimmauld Place took place the day before the end of year feast at Hogwarts. Harry’s absence at Hogwart’s professors’ table was noted by few and commented on by fewer, it was hardly the first time he’d been absent from dinner to go check on his other school.

When he showed up to the school the last class was just letting out. Clarissa, Charlene, and Drake ran past him without a second glance. Jennifer, Connor, and Emmett followed at a more reasonable pace, their heads bent towards each other in an animated discussion. Pamela drifted out on their coattails and waved at Harry as she peeled away from the others to head towards the dorms. Harry glanced into the room to see Niamh at the professor’s desk clearly asking questions. Kendall was waiting nearby with their bags, while Bruce and Patrice were taking their time packing their belongings up.

Harry grinned as he caught Jessica’s eye. She waved before turning back to the questions Niamh had. He continued on to the kitchen where the house elves relieved him of the cakes and pastries he’d brought with him.

“We’re making everyone’s favourites sir!” Mimi bounced around his ankles a wide grin on her tiny face even as Kreacher shot a glare at her.

“Fantastic!” He grinned down at her. “How’s everyone doing?”

“Little Pamela doesn’t have many friends here.” Zaree came over as Mimi thought about it. “She’s not bothered but the professors are, the weres stick together like a pack, and the little Jinks girl has befriended Jennifer and Connor. Those three together are much too smart.”

“Yes!” Mimi nodded excitedly. “Charlene and Clarissa look after Drake, he’s much too quiet of a boy.”

“Harry!” Lewis Reed came towards him with a grin. “Your lesson plans were a hit, I had a hard time believing how easy it was to ward off some of those creatures with just a knife.”

“Our lesson plans.” Harry shrugged and held his hand out, Reed shook it enthusiastically. “Mimi and Zaree were just catching me up on the students.”

“Oh the kids are great, Niamh, Jennifer, and Conner could do to ask less complicated questions but it just means I’m learning as much as I teach.” Reed shrugged. “Drake doesn’t talk much in class but he turns in the most outstanding essays.”

“You’re here then.” Susan bustled into the room with a grin at the house elves. “Time to prepare for the feast then? The elves have been busy all day.”

“We’re making everyone’s favourites!” Mimi repeated in an even more excited tone from where she’d moved to stirring a large cauldron over the fire.

“Now out.” Tabry frowned at them and pointed towards the door. Despite being one of the taller elves the tips of her ears still only came up to Harry’s hips. “We have work to do.”

“Yes ma’am.” Harry gave her a bow that just made her frown deepen as he left the kitchen to the elves care and followed Susan and Reed towards the staff room.

The dinner itself was a loud and bright affair. Harry watched as Charlene and Clarissa piled extra meat and veggies on Drake’s plate despite his protests. Pamela ate mostly sweets but every now and then Bruce would drop veggies on her plate and she’d eat that too. Niamh and Jennifer got into a friendly debate that dragged in Connor and Drake as well and Harry couldn’t help thinking about Ravenclaws shouting terms at each other in the great hall. Little Emmett had a squeaky voice that reminded Harry of Colin as he tried to keep up with the others.

Halfway through the debate Niamh made a noise like she suddenly couldn’t get words out and Kendall tossed a roll across the table at Clarissa. For her part she just grinned and swished her wand towards Niamh who coughed and then grinned back.

Harry couldn’t help but grin as the kids snickered at each other. These kids were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads and leaves kudos or comments! Y'all keep me writing!


End file.
